


what's on your mind

by sana_s



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, im bad at tags, purely fluff because of a book i read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_s/pseuds/sana_s
Summary: sana feels like momo can read her mind sometimes
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	what's on your mind

**Author's Note:**

> hi! the main idea of this doesn't belong to me, I got it from a manga I read called 'The Mute Girl and Her New Friend', it's really good. Highly recommend. Have no idea yet if its gai or not but will keep an i out

Sana was the new girl.

She had pink hair down to her shoulders and pale skin. Her eyes were big and round, giving her a very innocent look as she stood at the front of the class to introduce herself. She looked nervous while she held a sign up – **_I’m happy to meet you. Please treat me well_**. Her hands shook slightly and her eyes had darted around the room to gauge the reactions of her new classmates. Their teacher smiled warmly and encouraged the students to welcome her.

Sana. Minatozaki Sana.

The room had been quiet. She could see the confused expressions on everyone’s faces. She looked down at the floor until Ms. Yie squeezed her shoulder and gave her a smile.

“Welcome her warmly. This is your classmate.” She had said to the class.

They looked around at each other but then did as they were told. Smiles were on everyone’s faces and soon enough, the pink haired girl saw the smiles and wore one of her own. It was gradual and a little disbelieving of her sudden acceptance, but it was there nonetheless and it was pretty.

Sana was the new girl who happened to be mute.

People gathered around her desk curiously after class and she struggled to communicate with them through a piece of paper and a pen that couldn’t write fast enough. The questions came at rapid fire and the crowd around her became weaker and weaker as they grew less interested.

She looked sad – but there was something else in her expression – understanding. As if them giving up was warranted.

She pulled her lunch out and ate silently. Her eyes moved around the class until they landed on the only other person in it.

Her head tilted.

_‘She’s pretty.’_

Momo smiled at the thought. Sana smiled back at her and hesitantly raised a hand to wave at her while she chewed with one of her cheeks puffed out.

She usually hated her gift, hated that she couldn’t turn it off or choose whose thoughts she could hear. Hated that she seemed to be the only one in her family that was cursed with always knowing what people were thinking; if they liked her, if they thought she was stupid, whether or not they liked her clothes. Silly things like that.

People’s first thoughts upon seeing her were what she dreaded the most. There was something particularly scary about knowing how you appeared to a stranger.

Momo placed her own lunch down at Sana’s desk; her tie moved forward as she pulled a chair forward opposite her and sat down.

_‘She’s sitting with me?’_

“Is it okay if I eat lunch with you?” She asked even though she had already started to eat again. She raised an eyebrow at tentative eyes.

_‘She’ll probably get tired of me, too, but the effort is nice.’_

The pink haired girl took her pen back out with and with a smile, she showed Momo the paper.

 **‘Nice to meet you, I am Sana.’** In neat handwriting.

Momo looked back up to the big brown eyes and pointed to herself.

“I’m Momo. Nice to meet you, too.”

Sana nodded.

_‘She has a nice smile.’_

Usually people always had one bad thought they would have to chase away about themselves or someone else, but Momo was shocked to find that Sana had none. She quietly ate her lunch and would occasionally look up to smile at Momo again.

_‘It’s a nice day. This class was good to me and I made a new friend... I think so at least. So, it’s a nice day.’_

Momo tilted her head at the flow of positive thoughts. She heard so many people complain in their heads about the slightest things, she was even guilty of it herself – but Sana? Momo never heard a single bad thought even if she had good reason to be negative.

“What was your old school like?” Momo asked.

Sana raised her eyebrows before she started to scribble again.

 **‘Not as nice as this one but not bad either.’** She had smiled. _‘Even if they used to play mean tricks on me because I couldn’t speak to defend myself easily.’_

Over the day, Momo kept a close eye on Sana. She watched her from her locker at the end of Physics to make sure no one bothered her, which unfortunately meant she had to hear everyone’s thoughts about her; _‘she’s pretty, it’s a shame she can’t use her mouth’, ‘she’s going to be annoying pretty soon’, ‘lucky bitch doesn’t have to answer any questions in class I bet’_ \- Momo had heard enough. She pushed away from her own locker and approached the pink haired girl, bumping shoulders with some of the students.

A thoughtful Sana had been facing her locker and piling more and more books into her arms.

_‘These books are heavy but I can probably handle it.’_

Momo tapped her shoulder and Sana turned with a surprised smile.

“Hey, do you have Math?”

_‘I don’t have anything to write with right now but I don’t want her to think I’m ignoring her.’_

“Nod if you do.”

Sana nodded right away with a smile. She pointed at the word ‘Mathematics’ on one of her textbooks and gave a thumbs up, trying desperately to not drop one of the many other books. She looked a little over prepared for class. Momo blamed it on her being new.

She closed the locker for her.

“I’ll take some of your books, I have the same class.” Momo took the two heavy textbooks and carried them with her own. It wasn’t that hard to do but yeah, she had the power to read minds – not the power of amazing strength. _‘She’s so nice. I hope she doesn’t think I’m taking advantage.’_ Momo smiled at her as they walked through the slowly emptying hallway. “I’m fine with doing this, by the way. You don’t look like you can carry much...”

Sana’s jaw dropped but when she saw Momo’s playful smile, her surprised expression turned into a grin.

She gently hit Momo’s shoulder with her hand and shook her head.

“Yeah? You think you’re strong, Minatozaki?”

Momo laughed as Sana switched all her books to one hand and lifted them above her head as if it was some great accomplishment. She even had a satisfied little smirk on her face.

“Oh wow, I guess you’ll be fine carrying these as well.” She jokingly pretended to put the books on top of Sana’s others. She didn’t have to stand on her tiptoes for long before the girl moved out of the way with a broad smile.

_‘She’s fun.’_

Sana shook her head and then feigned exhaustion as she leaned against a locker and wiped imaginary sweat from her brow. You’re fun, too, Minatozaki.

“Girls, get to class please.” They both straightened up at their Math teacher’s voice and bowed in apology. Momo turned to look at Sana while their heads were still lowered and they exchanged smiles.

_‘I made a good friend, I think.’_

_:_

“How do you even hang out with her? Can she like, not speak at all? Isn’t that tiring?”

Momo rolled her eyes at Chaeyoung; she went to the junior sister school close to theirs and Momo made a habit of waiting for her every day.

She told Sana to stay by the gates so that she could have time to talk to Chaeyoung and warn her younger, _blunter_ friend not to say anything that might offend her.

Momo swept her bangs off of her face as they walked towards the pink haired girl that evening. She was fiddling on her phone with a small smile on her face.

 _‘Oh! She’s pretty.’_ She heard Chaeyoung think. _‘I like her hair, too. Mine would probably fall off if I tried that shit.’_

Momo stifled a snort.

“It’s not, I understand her. Just don’t make her feel uncomfortable or anything.” She glanced at the brunette. “And don’t look at her like that either.”

Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows.

“Like what?”

Momo pointed at the open mouthed girl who looked like she was staring at an endangered species.

“Like that, Chaeyoung. She can’t speak but she can hear and see the stupid expressions on your face perfectly.”

The shorter girl waved her off and ran a hand over her tie.

“Fine, fine. I’ll just _not_ act like she’s the first mute person I’ve ever met.”

Those words blew away with the wind as they stood in front of Sana, who had only just put her phone away before Momo heard Chaeyoung’s very loud thoughts.

_‘I should ask her why she’s mute.’_

Momo’s eyes narrowed slightly and she held the collar of Chaeyoung’s shirt to keep her from leaping at Sana like a dog that smelt something appetizing. Chaeyoung caught her glare and it shut the girl up enough to purse her lips while Momo made introductions.

Sana smiled. ‘ _I hope it’s not a burden for me to be walking with Momo, she seems to have her hands full... literally.’_ Momo watched the girl hide a secretive smile at her own thoughts.

“Chaeyoung and I usually walk home together, but you can help me babysit her today.” She grinned.

Chaeyoung looked appropriately offended and folded her arms.

“I’m not a child.” She glared. _‘There’s no way I’m asking her to buy me ice cream now.’_

Momo rolled her eyes but moved her hand from the girl’s collar to over her shoulder as they started to walk. Sana easily fell into step beside her.

They walked down the streets with their bags slung over one shoulder and the warm sun of the evening on their faces. Chaeyoung’s mouth had been going and going as she recounted something that happened earlier in her class, and Sana would smile every now and then at the funnier parts. She didn’t really attempt to communicate with either of them apart from a shake or nod of the head.

_‘I hope she doesn’t think I’m being rude.’_

“You’re pretty cool, Sana. Even if you can’t talk or anything. I like your vibe.”

Momo rolled her eyes again at Chaeyoung’s sincere but brusque words. She was just happy that Sana didn’t seem to take offense to them.

_‘Momo has nice friends. I wish I could let her know I think she’s pretty cool, too. And very cute... like a puppy.’_

“I’m sure she thinks you’re cool as well, Chaeyoungie.” Momo squeezed her shoulders and the shorter girl laughed and protested that Momo was messing up her hair after she pulled her into her side and teasingly rubbed her hand over her head.

She felt Sana’s eyes on her as they walked.

_‘You understand me well, Momo. Even without a pen or paper to talk.’_

They stopped at the ice cream shop Chaeyoung liked so much. The shorter girl kissed her cheek loudly and exaggeratedly when she bought her her favourite ice cream.

Sana looked pensive as she stared at the options.

_‘I hate ordering and having to point like an idiot at the one I want.’_

Momo stepped closer to her, always with a watchful eye as the pink haired girl went through several thoughts about which ice cream she would prefer.

_‘I’ve never had Rainbow Road... I like rainbows, so why not?’_

She smiled at the old man behind the counter and began to tap the glass, before Momo stepped forward.

“Can I have a scoop of Rainbow Road?” She asked him and then casually turned to Sana. “You wanna try a scoop, too?”

Sana nodded her head and Momo smiled as she doubled the order. Sana’s eyes stayed on her the whole time.

_‘That’s so...’_

The thought was never finished as two cones were handed over and Momo paid again.

_‘She didn’t have to pay for mine. If we ever do this again, I’ll buy hers next time.’_

They left the shop and Chaeyoung looked at Momo’s cone with a puzzled expression.

“What are you doing? You hate R-”

Momo brought the girl’s cone up to her mouth to stop her words and Chaeyoung huffed behind the ice cream but took the hint easily. Sana looked a little surprised as well, but mostly amused at the friends’ antics.

“How’s Tzuyu?” She smoothly changed the course of conversation.

Chaeyoung smiled and absently kicked a pebble. _‘We kissed last night.’_

“She’s good.”

Momo smiled as well.

“That’s good.’ 

They dropped Chaeyoung off a short while after and walked in mostly silence.

Sana’s mind was on the shapes of clouds and how much she had liked the ice cream.

Momo smiled and discreetly let hers melt until they passed a garbage can – it was promptly tossed in while Sana wasn’t looking.

_:_

It was a full month later when Momo waited for Sana by the gates of the school again.

“Hey.” She smiled at her. Sana had her hair in a ponytail that day and every time she turned, it swayed and Momo would feel a bunch of very confusing emotions. They only got more confusing when Sana would smile and wave at her. “Ready?” She asked as she took Sana’s books, as usual.

Sana smiled but rolled her eyes at the action, as usual.

_‘Aren’t we waiting for Chaeyoung today?’_

Momo started to walk. “Chaeyoung wasn’t at school today, so it’s just us.” She said casually. Sana nodded. She wasn’t sure why it made her nervous. She was alone with Sana a lot of the time during school and for the fifteen minutes it would take the pair to get to her house after Chaeyoung had already left.

They walked together side by side with their shoulders brushing every now and then. Momo felt her heart flutter at the grin on Sana’s face whenever she told a stupid joke.

“Ice cream?” She asked.

Sana shook her head and then pointed at her with risen brows.

“No, I don’t want any either.” She chanced a look at Sana after they had walked a little further. “I like your hair today.” The girl turned to her with eyes that were a little wider. “No, I like it every day; it’s nice all the time.”

_‘Nani?’_

Sana tilted her head to the side but after a few seconds and a slower pace of walking, she smiled.

_‘Oh, she’s not making fun.’_

She patted Momo’s head.

Momo wasn’t fond of being treated like a dog but the blush that rose from her neck wasn’t from embarrassment at the action.

“Is that your way of saying thank you?”

Sana grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

_‘I think your hair looks nice all the time, too.’_

Momo’s blush deepened and she looked down at the pavement while they walked.

_:_

By the third month Momo was willing to accept that she had a very, very real crush on the new girl, Minatozaki Sana. This realization was underlined by how tightly she scrunched a piece of paper in her hand when she watched a random boy from their class confess to Sana by her locker.

The pink haired girl had looked shocked but soon smiled. The boy smiled back and Momo didn’t wait around for whatever declarations of love were about to follow the cheesy look on his face.

She turned and headed to Math alone for the first time since Sana arrived.

 _‘What’s gotten into her?’ ‘She’s actually walking without Sana stuck by her side, what a surprise.’ ‘She looks scary when she’s glaring like-’_ Momo’s head raised and she locked eyes with a slightly frightened Eunjung. The latter promptly turned in her seat and all the other eyes on her faded away as well.

Momo sunk into her chair when Sana walked in with the heavy books in her arms; she felt a little guilty. They immediately made eye contact and Sana quirked an eyebrow. Momo didn’t have to read her mind to know it meant, _where were you?_

Sana sat next to her in the seats they had assigned themselves the second day of class and turned in her chair to face Momo.

 _‘Why does she look so angry? Did someone say something to her?’_ Sana frowned.

To avoid the girl worrying over her, she forced a smile onto her face.

“Sorry, I rushed here to talk to Seohyun about the homework.” Which was a lie but Sana didn’t need to know that. Seohyun, only a seat over to her right, turned at the mention of her name but Momo just smiled.

The girl smiled back hesitantly, clearly confused but dropped it once the teacher came in.

After school, Momo saw Sana with the same boy by her locker. She rolled her eyes when she heard him ask to walk her home. What could they possibly do for the whole time? It wasn’t like anyone else knew how to talk to her the way Momo did.

“Momo! Hey.” 

She cut her jealous gaze across to Seohyun.

“Hey.”

The taller girl looked at her expectantly while she adjusted the bag on her back.

“Well? What was that in class? Were you two talking about me or something – and that wasn’t me being funny about Sana.” She added quickly.

Momo closed her locker and disregarded the pointless correction.

“It wasn’t like that.” Great, she would need to lie again. She looked at Seohyun who squirmed under her gaze. Or maybe not. _‘Is she looking at my hair? I knew it looked like a mess today.’_ Momo smiled. “I was telling her about your hair. It looks nice today.” 

_‘Does she compliment everyone’s hair?’_ Sana’s thoughts became louder as she walked to the pair – she looked at Momo with a slight frown. _‘Is she walking home with Seohyun?’_

“That’s so nice. And so not what I thought.” The girl smiled and ran a hand through her hair self consciously – _‘Maybe I should stick to that shampoo then, although I’m pretty sure it made-’_ She looked to the side. “Oh, hey, Sana.”

A small wave was exchanged between the two. Momo was busy looking behind Sana for any sign of the boy she disliked. 

Seohyun cleared her throat and then waved again.

“Well, see you two tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Momo smiled.

_‘Why is she smiling so much around her?’_

Momo turned to look at Sana after the thought entered her head. She almost asked Sana what it meant before she caught herself and looked away.

“Ready?”

She nodded and Momo took her books.

They walked in silence until they reached Chaeyoung. _(*As much silence as Momo could get while another person was around her and had the ability to think.)_

“Hey, dweebs.” The younger girl grinned but it quickly turned into a groan. “Let me tell you about what happened today during Chem, I swear you’ll agree with me after...”

She didn’t seem to notice the awkward energy between the two older girls. Momo never met Sana’s eyes and she was barely listening to Chaeyoung’s story about how some kid had played around and broken _‘one of those glass thingies’_.

Were Sana and that boy dating now? She had only seen them talk a handful of times before that day... they couldn’t be dating. Unless he was the reason Sana would smile at her phone sometimes – but only when she thought Momo wasn’t looking. She wished she was closer while the girl would tap on her phone so she could know her thoughts and if they were about the boy. _(*Sana was playing a game. She was never on her phone when Momo was close because she didn’t need her phone when Momo was around.)_

“Isn’t that ridiculous? Having the whole class pay for one stupid boy’s mistake?” Chaeyoung had huffed and it drew Momo out of her thoughts.

“Well, boys are stupid, Chaeyoungie.” Momo’s words were a little pointed and very bitter towards a specific boy that had confessed to her crush. “They’re annoying and stupid.”

“And they smell!”

Sana smiled widely at the two.

_‘Aren’t they being a bit harsh? Boys aren’t that bad. Some girls suck, too.’_

Momo’s eyes widened partially. That was the first semi negative thought she had ever heard from Sana.

The sun lowered gradually as they walked and Chaeyoung and Sana talked in their own special way as Sana would pinch her cheeks and the younger would whine loudly. She let them walk ahead up the street; it was on a slight incline and the further they walked up, the more the dimming sun became visible. Sana’s pink hair and the orange sunset went nicely together and Momo smiled when the girl looked back at her.

Sana smiled back.

_‘I thought she was mad at me...’_

Momo realized she was being ridiculous. Sana was her friend – practically one of her best ones at that point. Whether or not she got a boyfriend, she was the same Sana she had a crush on. The same one she ate lunch with the first day she came. The same one whose books she held and whose homework she copied before class. The same one that shared her snacks with her without needing to be asked.

She walked beside her and Sana made room for her on the sidewalk. Pink hair swayed when the wind blew gently and Sana’s eyes were staring straight ahead.

_‘Sunsets are pretty.’_

She looked at Momo and their eyes met.

_‘But Momo is prettier.’_

The blush that covered her cheeks would be random to anyone else that might’ve been looking. Sana stared a little longer at her.

_‘Her hair is...’_

A hand was soon near Momo’s face and brushing hair behind her ear. Sana’s big eyes stared at her and she stared back – the moment was briskly cut off by a loud voice.

“Are you two just going to stand there? I have a girlfriend to call when I get home, you know!”

Sana grinned and her hand moved away from Momo’s face. The loss of contact didn’t last long before Momo felt fingers brush against hers.

 _‘Woah.’_ Sana looked down at their hands and Momo didn’t have to wonder if she felt the same butterflies in her stomach as she had. _‘I liked that.’_ She looked up and tried to read Momo’s expression – Momo smiled. ‘Okay.’ Sana smiled back and her pinkie brushed against hers again. By the time they reached Chaeyoung’s house, they were loosely holding hands.

“Bye, fellow lesbians.” Chaeyoung waved at them and Momo rolled her eyes.

‘Lesbians?’ She looked down at her hand in Momo’s, but instead of doing what was expected, Sana just tightened the hold and they kept walking. _‘That cloud looks like a rat.’_ She pointed at the sky and nudged Momo’s shoulder with her own. The rise of her eyebrows indicating that she was asking Momo something. _‘Doesn’t that look like a rat?’_

Momo looked up at the sky as well. The orange-pink clouds most definitely looked nothing like a rat.

“I see a candy cane.” She received a displeased look from Sana – _‘That looks nothing like a candy cane. It looks like Seohyun.’_ Her own eyes widened at her thoughts and Momo’s did as well. Sana clamped a hand over her mouth as if she had actually said the thought aloud and the other girl was desperately trying to figure out what had gotten into her friend – her friend who never had anything bad to think about anyone. They walked quietly. Sana’s books were in her left hand and her right one was claimed by Sana herself. It felt all too natural to hold hands with her and walk her home.

She was too concerned to dwell on the nice feeling though.

“Are you okay, Sana?”

Their eyes met and Sana frowned in confusion.

_‘Do I not look okay? Have I been acting weird?’_

Sana nodded her head and then pointed to Momo.

“I’m okay, too.”

_‘Good. I don’t want you to ever not be okay.’_

“I wouldn’t want you to not be okay either.”

Sana smiled and they both kept walking.

Minatozaki Sana was the new girl.

She was also the first girl to stop and realize exactly what just happened.

Momo noticed a second after when Sana’s hand slipped from hers and a loud thought ran through her mind.

_‘What the fuck.’_

Momo could play this off right? There was no need to panic and fear that she was about to lose her best friend and crush of her life in one go because she found out she was a weirdo.

She smiled at Sana and hoped to everything that it didn’t look too nervous.

“You okay?” She asked again.

 _‘Am I okay? It was like she read my mind. There’s no way this is a coincidence, too. She can’t be that good at reading me... Can’t know that I would prefer the apple juice to the orange juice in the vending machine without asking. It never made sense and that – that just proved it, right?’_ Sana had zoomed through thought after thought and Momo was forced to return her stare as if she couldn’t hear each one. As if she didn’t grow more and more nervous.

How could she save this? _Could_ she save this?

“I think we should start walking. The sun is,” she pointed uselessly to the sky, “uh, setting. I don’t want you to walk home in the dark.”

Sana continued to look at her with a slightly bewildered expression. Then she nodded and they walked again.

 _‘Can you hear my thoughts?’_ It was such a sudden question that Momo looked towards a telephone pole on the other side of the street to hide her expression. Shit. _‘Maybe she can’t. It was pretty unlikely anyway.’_ Momo’s shoulders relaxed. _‘Maybe.’_ Sana’s hand slipped into hers again and Momo looked down at it. _‘I like you, Momo.’_ She blushed deeply and looked away. _‘Aha!’_

Sana stopped walking again and pointed an accusatory finger at her in the middle of the quiet sidewalk.

_‘You can read my thoughts!’_

Momo feigned puzzlement.

“What are you doing? Let’s go.”

 _‘I like you.’_ Another blush that would seem completely out of the blue and unprovoked to a stranger. _‘See! You blushed again. That’s the third time!’_ Sana frowned and crossed her arms. _‘Can you read my mind or not? Be honest.’_

Momo averted her eyes – should she be honest? This would prove that she had been listening to every one of Sana’s thoughts. It wasn’t like she could help it but, still, she couldn’t think of too many people that wouldn’t have a problem with that.

_‘Do you like Seohyun?’_

Her head turned back to Sana and she frowned as well.

“Why would I like her?” 

Her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth while Sana pointed at her again and jumped in place.

_‘I knew it! Well, I knew you could read my mind. But thanks for clearing up that other thing as well... I felt guilty not liking her without a good reason.’_

Momo’s hands lowered as her curiosity got the best of her and she worsened her situation by replying to the words that had never been spoken.

“Why would you not like her? You like everyone.”

Sana seemed a little surprised – as if she was still shocked that Momo could hear everything she thought of.

_‘Shit. Does this mean that you heard me when I said your ass looked nice in gym?’_

Momo’s jaw dropped.

“No, I- I was probably too far to hear you.”

Sana nodded with a faint tint of pink on her cheeks.

_‘I didn’t like her because I like you and I thought she liked you too.’_

Momo’s heart was at its regular pace. The sunset was still in the background being beautiful. The birds still perched on the power lines.

And she liked that.

Because that meant she could have a thousand evenings just like that one and remember exactly how Sana had smiled and walked closer to her.

It meant she could walk down that same street whenever she liked and still feel the butterflies in her stomach from the way Sana looked at her.

_‘This is the part where you say you like me, too, if not this is going to be very awkward when you hear my bitter thoughts following your rejection.’_

Momo smiled. 

Minatozaki Sana was the new girl.

She was also the first person that knew about Momo’s ‘gift’. And the first girl Momo had kissed.


End file.
